1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image-recording system, in particular to a driving recorder system capable of capturing the images of the surrounding areas thereof via curved image lens and then designating the objects in the captured curved image by a coordinate system added.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the strong demand of the market, a variety of video recorder systems are developed one after another to satisfy the consumers, such as a monitor system, a driving recorder system and the like. However, the conventional driving recorder system can only capture the image, but cannot be used to determine the relative motion relationship between the driving recorder system and the object in the captured images. Accordingly, the function of the conventional driving recorder system is limited.
For example, when installed in a moving vehicle, the conventional driving recorder system can only capture the image in front of the vehicle and record the time data of the image, rather than determine the distance between the vehicle and an incoming vehicle, and their speeds. Accordingly, the conventional driving recorder system cannot determine the relative motion relationship with an incoming vehicle. Thus, when the vehicle with the conventional driving recorder system collides into an incoming vehicle, the image recorded by the conventional driving recorder system cannot provide enough information to verify the cause of the accident.
In addition, as the conventional driving recorder system can only capture the image in front of the vehicle, the conventional driving recorder system cannot provide the information of the surrounding areas of the vehicle. Therefore, it is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a driving recorder system capable of capturing images of the surrounding areas of the vehicle and determining the relative motion relationship with an object in the captured image.